So The Story Goes
by Taiora09
Summary: the digidestined are in for the fight of their lives, when they come across an enemy more powerful than anybody they've ever faced before. Taiora!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so sorry if it sucks lol. I'm new to writing them out. this story is suppose to take place 2 weeks after defeating malomyotismon. hope ya enjoy.

_**So The Story Goes**_

2 weeks after defeating Malomyotismon, the digidestined finally thought they had caught a break. They were wrong! Tai and Agumon are out on this pier overlooking the ocean. Tai appears to be lost in deep thought just staring out into the dark night sky, looking at all the stars.

"Tai?" Agumon said

"Yea?"

"Whats wrong?"

"Huh? Oh….nothing Agumon, I promise."

"You never were a good liar Tai" Agumon chuckled.

"Well its just I've had a lot on my mind is all" Tai replied.

"Oh yea, like what?" Agumon asked

"Well for starters, I've been thinking a lot about Daemon"

"Why are you thinking about him, Davis and the others sent him to the dark ocean remember?"

"Yea I know, but he also has the power to open his own digital gate and travel back and forth between our worlds, and the dark ocean amplifies and evil digimon's power"

"True, but we haven't had any disturbances anywhere. Are you sure that's all that's bothering you Tai?"

"Well…to be honest, no."

"So tell me what's wrong Tai. You can tell me anything ya know!"

"I know buddy, I'm sorry. Its just that I've been thinking a lot about my relationship with Sora." Tai replied with a sad look on his face.

"HA! I knew it!" Agumon smirked.

"You think you know everything Agumon" Tai chuckled. "Come on buddy, its getting cold out here."

"I agree, plus I'm hungry" Agumon said while holding his growling tummy.

"Ha ha ha ha, you're always hungry too" Tai chuckled as the two started back towards the road and on their way home.

Just as they stepped off the pier and onto the side walk a sharp cold wing gusted up, creating a creepy howl, and a creepy evil voice with it, that only Tai hear.

"GRRRAARRR…Tai"

Tai's digivice started glowing and beeping like crazy and all the lights in the city flickered. Tai quickly flipped his head around as he thought he felt something touch his shoulder.

"What was that? Who's there!?!" Tai shouted

"Tai, who are you talking to?" Agumon questioned with a confused look on his face.

"Didn't you hear it Agumon? A voice called out my name, and I could've swore I felt somebody touch my shoulder" Tai replied in a fighting stance with his digivice clinched in his right fist.

"I didn't hear anything Tai and I don't see anybody either"

"I guess it was just the wind playing tricks on me or something" Tai stated as he relaxed his body out of his fighting stance.

"Lets hurry up and get home, I'm starving!" Agumon stated.

Tai looked around slowly to make sure he didn't see anybody and then he and Agumon headed towards his apartment. Just as soon as he turned the corner and walked off a street light started to flicker as a shadowy image started to form up underneath is from the ground. Almost like a dark mist in the shape of person wearing a cloak.

first chapter down, and several to go. hope you found this chapter interesting. it'll get alot better, i promise. leave me feedback and let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2...hope ya enjoy it.

_**So The Story Goes Ch. 2**_

Tai and Agumon finally arrived at his apartment. As soon as they walked in the door, it started storm fiercely and Tai's digivice, once again, was glowing and beeping like crazy.

"What is going on with this thing and the weather!?!" Tai stated while clinching his digivice and staring out into the lit up sky of lightning and thunder. "Something just isn't right"

Tai soon lost thought as the phone began to ring.

"I'll get it" Tai shouted. "Kamiya residence, Tai speaking"

"Tai!" a voice yelled over the phone

"Izzy calm down, don't get your panties all in a bunch. What's wrong?"

"Tai, I've detected a massive amount data trying to surge into our world" Izzy replied nervously.

"Yea, so what?"

"SO WHAT!?! TAI!!! This is serious! I've never seen an amount of data this big trying to surge into our world, and worse of all its coming from the dark ocean!" Izzy stated

"The Dark Ocean!?!" Tai asked nervously

"Yes the Dark Ocean, its got to be Daemon trying to create a gate, but I don't see how he's able to form one because Ken sealed the gate to the Dark Ocean with his D-3 digivice. The only thing I can think of is he's found a negative source of energy or somebody with strong negative feelings to latch on to and open a gate to pull himself thru to our world from the Dark Ocean."

Tai dropped the phone and slowly started to realize it must be him Daemon is latching onto. "I knew I felt something touch me down at the pier, but why me?" Tai thought to himself

"Tai….Tai….TAI! Are you there!?!" Izzy shouted thru the phone laying on the ground

"Tai, Izzy is still on the phone" Agumon said as he tapped Tai's arm

Tai quickly snapped out of it and snatched the phone up of the ground

"Sorry Izzy" Tai replied

"What happened to you? Is everything alright over there?" Izzy questioned

"Yea everything is fine Izzy. I….uh…just realized somethi--" Tai got cut off as power throughout the whole city went out.

Tai could see nothing but darkness except for when lightning flashed across the sky. Tai's digivice started going off again and big bolt of lightning lit up the sky which caused to him to look out into the sky. Right when he looked over to his balcony doors another bolt of lightning lit up the sky once more, but this time something else besides lightning caught Tai's attention. As he looked up he could see a shadowy figure standing outside his balcony doors.

"AHHH!! What was that?" Tai shouted and pointed at the door

"I didn't see nothing Tai" Agumon replied

"Tai" A dark, deep, and evil voice spoke outside the balcony doors followed by an erie growl.

"I heard that though" Agumon said

"Get ready Agumon, we might have a battle on our hands"

"I'm ready when you are"

Suddenly the lightning stopped leaving only darkness and nothing but a big pair of glowing red eyes was all that was visible outside the balcony doors.

"What is that!?!" Agumon questioned

"Daemon!" Tai replied "Its got to be!"

Suddenly the big red eyes disappeared followed by a dark sinister laugh and all the power in the city came back on.

"Where did he go" Tai thought to himself

Just then the entrance door flung open.

"Who's there!?!" Tai shouted

"Relax its just us" Tai's parents replied

Tai's parents along with Kari and Gatomon walked thru the door, coming back from Matt's concert that Tai preffered to miss out on tonight.

"You missed a really good concert" Kari said

"Yea! Up until all the power went out" Gatomon replied

The phone rang again, and scared Tai because he was standing right next it and wasn't expecting it.

"Kamiya Residence" Tai spoke into the phone

"Tai, its Izzy again. Whatever digimon that was trying to come thru went away."

"Well thanks for pointing that out captain obvious" Tai replied in a smart ass remark.

"I think we should all meet up at the park tomorrow afternoon. We need to come up with a plan in case whatever enemy this is tries to come back and succeeds. I'll call Matt and T.K., Joe, Ken, Cody, and Yolei. Can you call Sora and Davis?"

"Me call Sora? I don't know if that's such a good idea, but I do suppose I could have Kari call her instead haha" Tai replied.

"Ok, that works then. Lets all meet up at about 1 o clock tomorrow"

"Alright, see you there" Tai replied then hung up the phone. "Kari I need you to call Sora and tell her to meet us at the park at 1 tomorrow for a digidestined meeting and I'm going to go call Davis"

"Ok Tai" Kari replied and then marched off to her room with Gatomon

After making their calls Tai and Agumon went to bed. Tai had trouble going to sleep at first but finally dozed off. During his sleep he dreamed of being pulled into the dark ocean….alone!

*Dream*

"Where am I" Tai questioned

"Ha ha ha ha. You're all alone digidestined of courage" a sinister voice spoke

"Huh? Who's there?" Tai demanded

"Why do wish to meet you end so soon?" The sinister voice questioned

"Who are you!?!" Tai shouted

The dark mist in the form of a person wearing a cloak appeared before Tai. Slowly taking its full form as darkness circled and vortexed around it. An explosion of dark smoke and dust blew and out of it walked Daemon.

"What do you want with me?" Tai questioned

"I want to destroy the digidestined and you're the one standing in my way of doing so" Daemon replied

"What do you mean?"

"Without a courageous leader to lead them, the digidistine shall fall! Ha ha ha" Daemon chuckled sinisterly

"Good luck destroying me while I've got Agumon here to protect me"

"HA HA HA! You fool! Look around you, you're all alone"

Tai looked all around him in hope of seeing Agumon, but saw nothing except Daemon and the Dark Ocean around him.

"No, this can't be" Tai said as he fell to his knees.

"Now it's the beginning of the end for the dig destine! Starting with you, digidestine of courage!" Daemon shouted as he flew over in front of Tai.

"Evil Inferno!" Daemon attacked

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tai screamed as he was being burned alive.

*End Dream*

Tai sat up quickly in a pool of sweat as he looked all around and discovered he was still in his room and Agumon was fast asleep there right beside him.

"I thought I was a goner" Tai thought to himself.


End file.
